


Doubtful Whispers

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Modern Camelot (Camelot Drabbles Series 1) [34]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-20 09:44:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Arthur and Gwen talk about what they learned from Merlin and Morgan about being reincarnated</p><p>Prompt: prompt 6 whispers in the night</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doubtful Whispers

**Author:** [](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/profile)[**sidhe_faerie**](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/)  
 **Title: Doubtful Whispers**  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing/s:** Arthur/Gwen, Merlin/Morgana  
 **Summary:** Arthur and Gwen talk about what they learned from Merlin and Morgan about being reincarnated  
 **Warnings:** Reincarnation  
 **Word Count:** 514  
 **Amnesty Post Prompt:** prompt 6 Whispers in the night.  
 **Author’s Notes:** Modern Camelot Please check the List on AO3 to see where it goes.  
  


**Doubtful Whispers**

“Guinevere, are you awake?” Arthur whispered in the dark bedroom of their hotel suite. They were still on holiday in Hawaii with Merlin and Morgana.

“No.” Gwen answered him in an equally hushed tone.

“What Merlin and Morgana said about us being reincarnated, do you think it’s true?” Arthur sat up on one elbow and tried to see her face but she had her back to him.

“I don’t know but I think it might be.” Gwen turned to face him. It took a few minutes for her to readjust the pillow she was laying on. Twins were uncomfortable to carry and it was worse to try to sleep with the added weight.

Arthur helped her with the pillows and then put his hand on her belly. “They’re kicking.”

“It’s that time of the night. I want to rest and they want to play a football match.” Gwen sighed. “If what they said is true then we are here because Merlin used magic.”

“I would never have guessed that Merlin ever had any magic. He is always such a clumsy fool.” Arthur snorted in amusement.

“You know that is an act.” Gwen said seriously.

“It’s a good one. He falls over air.” Arthur chuckled.

“Arthur!”  Gwen gently hit him on the chest. “What I don’t understand is how you did not see your own sister having prophetic dreams.”

“Well she never said anything and Father and I just thought they were nightmares. She’s a girl and girls are afraid of everything.” Arthur shrugged.

“That is not true! One of these may be a girl.” Gwen put her hand over Arthur’s on her belly.

“Oh I hope so.” Arthur kissed Gwen softly.

They stayed quiet a moment with their foreheads touching and the babies kicking. They didn’t want to think of anything else but the nagging question came back.

“I was a King not a middle manager at a middle sized business. I was High King. I’m certainly not now.” Arthur sighed.

“I was a Queen.” Gwen sighed. “I wonder if we looked like we do now.”

“Remember the mirror in the antique shop? The image we saw must have been our former selves.” Arthur said.

“What happened to that mirror? Maybe we should go back and buy it.” Gwen said.

“Can’t. It’s not there they sold it the next day. The clerk wouldn’t tell me who bought it either said it was paid for in cash.” Arthur told her. “I bet it was Merlin and Morgana.”

“I hope it was.” Gwen frowned. “That mirror looked into the Royal Bedchamber. Somebody could see us having sex or something.”

“Oh I hope not.” Arthur chuckled. “I wonder if we were as passionate as we are now.”

Gwen giggled. “I’m sure we were. We need to get some rest. Gwen looked down at her swollen belly. That means all of us. We will ask more questions in the morning.”

Arthur settled against her and the pillows and closed his eyes. “Good night, Guinevere.” He said sleepily.

“Good night, My Lord.” Gwen said as she kissed his forehead.       


End file.
